


Thunderstorms

by Gwendolyn_Loves_Gay



Series: Pride 2019 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 21:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwendolyn_Loves_Gay/pseuds/Gwendolyn_Loves_Gay
Summary: Five times Jace was afraid of thunderstorms, and one time he wasn’t.





	Thunderstorms

** Seven Years Ago **

The first time Jace slept in Alec’s room, he didn’t plan it.

It was about one month after he moved in with the Lightwoods, just enough time to get comfortable around them.

Then there was a storm.

Jace was terrified of storms.

And apparently, so was Isabelle.

Whenever there was a thunderstorm, Alec would wake Izzy, bring her to his own room, and put on movies for her to watch until she eventually fell asleep in his bed.

Jace’s room was in between Alec’s and Isabelle’s, and when Alec passed it to get Izzy, he heard a soft whimper come from the boys room after a loud crack of thunder shook the Institute. Alec lightly knocked on Jace’s door, and pushed it open.

“Hey.” He said softly. “Izzy and I are going to watch some movies in my room, if you want to come with us” He whispered, and Jace nodded quickly, hopping out of bed and grabbing a pillow to take to Alec’s room.

Izzy set up the movie on Alec’s laptop and she and Jace buried themselves underneath the covers on Alec’s bed while Alec went down to the kitchen to get snacks.

When Alec got back, Izzy grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl Alec was holding and stuffed it in her mouth. Alec chuckled and laid down in between the two shadowhunters, enjoying the movie and absent mindedly playing with Jace’s hair. Jace felt a little better knowing that he wasn’t alone during the storm, and he eventually fell asleep.

The next morning, Jace woke up in Alec's bed, but something was different.

"Where's Izzy?" He asked.

"I carried her back to her room after she fell asleep" Alec replied.

“Why did you make her leave?"  _And why did you let me stay?_ Jace wondered.

"The last time Isabelle stayed the night in my room, our parents got mad at her. This way, they won't know" Alec explained.

"Do you think they'll get mad at me?" Jace sounded worried.

"No, they won't be upset as long as you are still in the training room on time. Speaking of..."

Alec stood up and tossed Jace a set of training clothes. "Let's go."

 

* * *

 

**Five Years Ago**

 

After Jace’s first incident, Alec paid more attention to the weather.

By the time she was fourteen, Izzy was no longer afraid of storms, but Jace still was. It was almost as if his fear had gotten worse.

_**BOOM** _

Alec woke when he heard the thunder and stood up, quickly walking to Jace’s room. Jace had the blankets pulled up to his chin and was curled up underneath. He had only gone to Alec’s room a few times and still wasn’t sure if he could just barge into Alec’s room in the middle of the night.

“Hey Jace” Alec whispered, “You wanna sleep with me tonight?”

“Only if it’s okay with you” Jace replied.

“It’s always okay with me” Alec responded.

Once they returned to Alec’s room, the two boys burrowed below the blankets and Jace shuddered.

Jace was laying flat on his back, determined to not let his fear show, until a loud boom of thunder rang out. Jace flinched and moved closer to Alec. Alec put his arm around Jace and didn’t move until well after the blonde had drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

**Four Years Ago**

It didn’t take Alec long to realize that his feelings for Jace weren’t of the brotherly nature. He had recurring dreams featuring Jace, usually after training when they were both still shirtless and sweaty. The dreams would often end with Jace pinning Alec to the wall and kissing him passionately. Alec would never admit his feelings to Jace because he thought that Jace would hate him because of it.

Around the time Jace turned fifteen, he started feeling things for Alec. Jace had no idea what the feeling was or how he should handle it, but he did know one thing. Jace had almost sacrificed himself for Alec on a mission, and he would do it again in a heartbeat. Jace felt an indescribable pull towards Alec, and he often found his mind full of thoughts about him and Alec getting as close to one another as possible, until every inch of their skin touched, and nothing could ever come in between them. Jace’s feelings scared him. He didn’t know what they meant for his relationship with Alec, and he couldn’t risk losing Alec completely, so he kept it to himself.

\------------------

Not even a full minute after the tornadoes siren sounded, Jace was standing at Alec’s doorway.

Alec smiled. “Hey. Come on in”

Jace returned the smile and stepped into the room. The feeling in his chest tugging him closer to Alec got stronger the closer he got, and Jace’s face flushed red when he caught sight of Alec’s bare chest. He pretended to cough in an attempt to hide his blush, and tugged his shirt up over his head, tossing it on the floor.

Alec’s eyes followed the hem of Jace’s shirt as he watched it move up, exposing more and more of his bare skin. It wasn’t like Alec had never seen Jace without his shirt on, but it was different this time. Jace trusted Alec. He trusted Alec enough to go to him when he was afraid, and that was something that Alec was extremely proud of.

Jace laid down with his back to Alec so he could watch the weather on the tv. He scooted back so he was closer to Alec, almost close enough to feel the heat radiating from Alec’s skin. Alec’s arms moved of their own accord, wrapping around Jace’s torso.

“Is this okay?” He asked tentatively.

“Yes” breathed Jace, his hands moving to cover Alec’s hands that were clasped at his waist.

Alec’s chest was pressed flat against Jace’s back, and Jace could feel Alec’s breath against his shoulder. Jace was absently tracing runes on the top of Alec’s hand when there was a flash of blinding light followed by a loud rumble.  
Jace shuddered and his breath hitched as he whimpered Alec’s name.

Alec tightened his hold on Jace and tangled their legs together, quietly whispering Jace’s name.  
“Shhhh. It’s okay. Don’t worry. I’m here.”

Alec continued on like that for a few minutes, and Jace eventually fell asleep.

* * *

  
**Two Years Ago**

“I just don’t know what to do, Iz” Alec said.

“There are really only two things you can do.” Isabelle said. “You can tell him how you feel, or you can ignore Jace for the rest of your life. And personally, I think the first one sounds easier.”

“But it’s not that simple. Jace has trusted me ever since he came here. I can’t just say ‘hey Jace, what’s up? Oh by the way, I’m pretty sure I’ve been in love with you since I was sixteen’!” Alec said.

Jace tensed. He had been listening to their conversation about him, ready to barge in and catch them talking about him.

“Whatever, I’ll figure it out. I’m late for training. I’ll talk to you after.” Alec said.

Jace quickly ran down the hall so Alec wouldn’t see him. He got to the training room and Alec entered a few minutes later.

“You ready?” Alec asked, tossing him a sword.

“When am I not ready?” Jace replied.

\------------------

Jace wasn’t sure which part of the truth was better.

Yes, he was going to Alec’s room because he was scared.

And yes, he was going to Alec’s room because whenever he woke up in the archer’s bed, Alec would have his arms around him, and Jace loved the feeling of being held by Alec.

And also yes, Alec usually slept with no shirt on, and Jace didn’t mind that.

Jace shrugged off the thought and walked to Alec’s room.

“Hey Alec” He said softly.

“Hi”

“Listen, we need to talk” Jace said.

Alec sat up in his bed and moved so Jace could sit across from him.

“What’s going on?” Alec tried to keep his voice calm.

“Well, I heard you talking to Izzy this morning” Jace started. “And for the record,” He took a deep breath. “I’ve been in love with you since I was fifteen.”

Alec opened his mouth to say something, then he closed it again.

“Y-you you what?” Alec asked. “You heard what I said, and you don’t hate me?”

“Alec, how could I possibly hate you? You’re beautiful, smart, caring. You’re completely irresistible if you ask me.” Jace moved forward to straddle Alec’s hips.

“Can I kiss you?” He asked softly.

Alec nodded and put his hands on Jace’s hips, pulling him closer.

Jace presses his lips against Alec’s, tangling one of his hands in Alec’s hair.

One of Alec’s hands moved to Jace’s back, and he pressed Jace closer to him.

Jace pulled away and rested his head on Alec’s shoulder.

“Alec” He whispered.

“Jace” Alec replied.

“Can I stay in here tonight?”

“Of course you can.” Alec said, “You can stay in here every night.”

Jace smiled and laid down, pulling the covers over them. Alec was on his back, and Jace was practically laying on top of him. Jace was resting his head on Alec's bare chest and his legs straddling Alec's waist. Alec had his arms tightly wrapped around Jace's torso. A crack of thunder shook the Institute and Jace's hand tightened around Alec's bicep. Alec held him tighter.  

* * *

**1 Year Ago**

Maryse and Robert were in Idris so Alec, Jace, and Isabelle had the Institute to themselves, and by now the storm thing was just an excuse for Jace to spend the night with Alec.

Mostly.

Which was perfect, because the weather forecast called for severe thunderstorms.

Alec and Jace was stocking up on snacks and drinks to bring to Alec’s room When Isabelle stopped them.

“Jace. Can I talk to you for a second?” She asked.

“Yeah. What’s up?” He turned to face Izzy.

“In the other room.” Isabelle said.

“Oh, sure.” Jace set his items down and followed Izzy into the weapons room.

“How do you feel about Alec?”

“What do you mean? I like him. I think he’s a great person.” Jace answered.

“So you think of him as a brother?” Izzy asked.

“No. No no no no.” Jace answered quickly, and Izzy raised an eyebrow.

“Then how would you describe your relationship?”

“In one word?”

“Sure”

“Intimate” Jace said.

“Did Alec kiss you?” Isabelle asked

“No. I kissed him.” Jace responded.

“And?”

“And now we’re dating.” Jace said with an unsure expression.

“Well, I’m happy for you.” Izzy said. “Now go spend the night with your boyfriend.”

\--------------------

  
“What did Izzy want?” Alec asked that night when the two were laying in bet together.

“She asked me if you kissed me.” Jace replied, absent mindedly brushing a curl out of Alec’s face.

“What did you tell her?”

“That it was actually me who kissed you. Then she asked if we were dating.”

“And what did you say?”

“I don’t-“ Jace flinched as a bolt of lightning lit up the room. “I don’t really know how to answer that. Are we dating?” Jace asked carefully.

“Yeah.” Alec answered. “I can’t wait for Friday.”

“What happens on Friday?” Jace asked.

“You and me have our one year anniversary.”

“I thought it was our six-month.” Jace said. “No, you’re right.”

“Come here. I wanna hold you.” Alec said after a minute.

Jace moved closer to Alec and played with the hem of his shirt.

“First, I think we should get rid of this.” Jace started pulling Alec’s shirt up, exposing his skin inch by inch.

“Beautiful” Jace said after throwing both of their shirts off of the bed.

“You’ve seen me naked before.” Alec said. “You always seem so taken aback by my so called ‘beauty’.”

“Well you’re still beautiful every time.” Jace reasoned.

He laid the way that they usually slept. Jace places his head on Alec’s chest so he could hear his heartbeat and one of his hands reached up and curled around Alec’s strong bicep. Alec wrapped his arms around Jace’s body and held him close, and together they drifted off to sleep with the thunder booming around them.

\-------------------------

  
“Wake up guys.” Was the first thing Jace heard when he woke up.

The first thing he felt when he woke up was his own clothes hitting him in the face.

“Get dressed. Quickly.” Isabelle whisper-shouted.

“Why are we rushing?” Alec asked as he buttoned his jeans.

“Because Mom and Dad got home early.” Izzy said.

Jace pulled his shirt over his head and helped Alec make the bed.

“What’s our excuse for all of us being in here at 6:00?” Jace asked.

“we’re dis-“ Izzy stopped talking and looked over to see shadows under the door. “So for Mom’s birthday I think-“ She stopped talking abruptly when her parents walked in.

“Nobody told me about a party!” Robert said as he entered the room.

“We were just discussing things to do for Maryse’s birthday.” Jace explained.

“Perfect.” Robert said, “Because I have some ideas.”

 **Present Day**  

“So this is what you guys consider fun?” Clary asked Jace

“Pretty much.” Jace answered.

“You know, there are other ways to have fun.” Clary suggested.

Alec rolled his eyes, eavesdropping on Clary’s desperate attempt to flirt with Jace.

”What a way to spend our anniversary. I’m examining bodies with my sister while some ginger flirts with him.” Alec complained.

“You’re jealous, aren’t you?” Isabelle said.

”What? No, of course not.” Alec said defensively.

”Yes you are.” Izzy argued.

”Yeah. Well, there’s nothing I can do about it.” Alec pulled up his hood as it started to rain.

”Yes there is. Just walk up there and kiss him. If not for your sake, then for his.” Isabelle said and for the first time, Alec noted the lightning.

Upon his realization, he quickly moved to Jace.

”-and they usually attack alone, so we don’t have to worry about any more.”

”Hey angel.” Alec said, wrapping his arms around Jace from behind. Alec pressed a kiss on the top of Jace’s head.

”Hi babe.” Jace said. He covered Alec’s hands with his own.

Alec rested his chin on the top of Jace’s head and kept his arms around Jace’s waist while Jace explained the type of demon they were hunting to Clary.

Getting impatient, Alec leaned down to whisper in Jace’s ear. “Can we go over there for a minute?” 

Jace could almost feel Alec’s lips moving against his ear. Alec pressed his body closer to Jace’s.

“Yeah, sure.” Jace said.

”You should go talk to Isabelle.” Alec started. “She’s examining the victim’s body to see if she can figure out how it was killed.”

”Oh. Sure.” Clary said, slightly disappointed.

Alec led Jace into an alley where they were out of earshot of the others.

”Jace, you’re soaked.” Alec said.

”So are you.” Jace responded.

”Whatever. Being wet just gives me an excuse to take my clothes off.” Alec reasoned.

”I got you something for our anniversary.” Jace said.

”Oh, did you?” Alec asked.

”Close your eyes.” Jace said.

Alec closed his eyes and Jace pulled something out of his pocket.

Jace clasped a necklace around Alec’s neck. The necklace was a simple silver chain with a small gold circle handing from it. The circle said  _04/28_ ~~~~and _JC_ on the other.

Alec opened his eyes and looked down at the charm hanging from his new necklace.

”I love it, Jace.” Alec said, giving Jace a deep kiss. “That reminds me, it’s your turn to close your eyes.” Alec was speaking in a low, deep voice that made Jace’s knees weak.

Jace put his hand on Alec’s hip to  anchor himself and shut his eyes. He focused on the sound of the rain and the rumble of the thunder. 

Jace felt Alec tie something around his wrist and press something into his palm. Jace curled his fingers around it and smiled.

”Can I open my eyes now?”

”Yes.” Alec chuckled.

Jace opened his eyes and looked at the bracelet. It was a simple chain with a thin metal plate on it. The metal was engraved with the word ‘Taken’ on it. Jace looked at the identical piece of metal in his hand that said ‘Property Of Alec Lightwood’ on it.

”I love it.” Jace said, slipping the other  charm into his pocket and wrapping his arms around Alec.

”I would love to keep holding you like this, but we’re soaking wet, still getting rained on, and you’re afraid of thunderstorms.”

”You know.” Jace started, leaning closer into Alec’s body, “I’m starting to think that thunderstorms aren’t so bad after all.”

 


End file.
